


Drunken words

by PoltergeistForever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cliffhangers, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Old Fanfic, POV Female Character, Swearing, just wanted to updated due to it being old, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: “ Give me your phone, Christa. Z. Diamond! “The loud voice of the science teacher broke me out of my book that I was reading for some time. Miss. Smith seemed to be tapping the desk with her index finger and was glaring at the most troublesome student lately, Christa.“ Or, do you want to send to the principal's office? “ Miss. Smith put her palm in front of the blonde, beckoning her to pass it over.Christa glanced up from her phone, rolled her eyes at the teacher before handing the phone over after turning it off.  She crossed her arms and turn away, which caused few chuckles from our classmates." You will got your phone back after class." our teacher says, while nodding towards the blonde one last time before  goes back to her desk to continues doing the work. I was surprised that she was even going to get her phone back, since this happens every day.





	Drunken words

**Author's Note:**

> The was I guess you could call the beta of " An Unlikely Pair". Due to said fic is getting a update, I am not showing of what I had before. I hate it looking back now lol
> 
> Character's changed a lot thought the process.

“ Give me your phone, Christa. Z. Diamond! “

 

The loud voice of the science teacher broke me out of my book that I was reading for some time. Miss. Smith seemed to be tapping the desk with her index finger and was glaring at the most troublesome student lately, Christa.

 

“ Or, do you want to send to the principal's office? “ Miss. Smith  put her palm in front of the blonde, beckoning her to pass it over.

 

Christa glanced up from her phone, rolled her eyes at the teacher before handing the phone over after turning it off.  She crossed her arms and turn away, which caused few chuckles from our classmates.

 

" You will got your phone back after class." our teacher says, while nodding towards the blonde one last time before  goes back to her desk to continues doing the work. I was surprised that she was even going to get her phone back, since this happens every day.

 

Christa was the stereotypical high classed, poplar brat. Not many liked her, She likes to bully those who were lower classed, enjoy making other feel bad.  However, as much as I hated to admit, she was one of the prettiest girls in this school. Maybe I was being bit biased, due to her being a old friend.

 

On the other hand I was lower class, unpopular nerd that mostadvoided. I had few close friends, but I wanted something much more, Love. As someone who is going on seventeen in a few weeks, I crave love. I never tried dating in my life due to my nervous around “social  interaction” so I really don't expect to go anywhere.

 

_ *Ring ring* _

 

 

" Well class, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." I sigh, breaking out of my love thoughts and watch the teacher grabs Christa's phone off her desk and hands it back to her, " Next time listen. I don't want to see it again."

 

" I know..."  I hear Christa mumble, her tone sounding quite bitter.  I turned away as she passed me. It wasn't that unusual to hear Christa being little bitter, but she's more bitter than usual. I found it weird and I was very curious to know what was bugging her. How could anything bug her?

 

I get up from my chair, grabs my belongings and quickly leave the classroom for lunch. However as I make my way down the halls, I begin to feel off? I usually get these overwhelming feeling when something is wrong. However, nothing is going on, as far as I know.

 

Anyways, I decided to wait and get lunch later and it was the best to go into the girls bathroom and recollect myself.

As I opened the door to the bathroom, I heard a voice. I stopped dead in my tracks and begin to listen to the voice, trying to make out who it is. After a few minutes listen to sobbing and ranting, I was surprised to realize it was the one who disliked me, Christa.

 

I begin to feel a tightness in my chest as I heard her sobbing. I was a extremely empathic when it comes to other sadness, I wanted to get go into the bathroom and hug the daylights out of this girl, However, she hated me.

 

So much to bully me with her 'little crew'. 

 

Still, my brain was screaming for me to help. We used to be best friends, until she meet Mazzy and Jessica. I don’t know why she changed, but I just went with it.

I push the door more, I made sure the bathroom door was closed, quietly before slowly entering the bathroom. I hesitated before walking deeper in and when I did, I peeked around the corner, I seen her.

 

I watched as Christa paced around covering her face. I could tell she was furiously about something, but what? my question were answered when she stopped pacing and went over to the bathroom counter to read her phone.

 

" Yeah, you would say that you fucking son of a bitch..." She half-whispered this as she texts the other person on the other end, " Ugh, why did my parents force me to date you. Oh right, because your mom’s friend son!" After few minutes, I jumped bit at a loud crash. Due to being in the own world I noticed Christa had thrown her phone on at the wall closer to me, which caused it to break millions of pieces.

 

" Ah f-fuck, that’s the third time this month. My parents are going to kill me.." She begins to slowly sway-walked over to the phone, but stops. I let out a gasp, she quickly turned her head and saw me. At first, she look horrified, but then her face began to redden. I took a step back and I was going to get it.

 

" W-What are you doing in here?" She whispered quietly. I could tell she was shaking bit as she stared back at me. Her amber eyes frighten me.

 

 

" I-I was going to the bathroom..." all  I managed to say. My voice was very quiet as well and slightly cracking like a pubescent boy. I watched her angry face go into more of a blank one.

 

"Oh." I watched her going up to the broken phone and slowly beginning to pick up the pieces. I stood there, feeling pretty awkward. My emotions and brain were so confused.

 

" Why are you still standing there?"

 

I didn't know what to respond, my mind way working right. " A-Are you have boyfriend troubles?" Aww shit, I covered my mouth and tried to muster a apology, but was stopped by Christa.

" Just don't tell anyone what you heard or saw, got it?" I was still confused, I just nodded and watch Christa  picking up rest of the pieces of the phone and chucking it in the garbage.

 

I continue to watch her as she goes over to the counter of the bathroom. She turns to me and begins to leans on it. She seemed so calm, yet irritated that I was here.

 

" I have to admit, I also am here because I heard you sobbing...."  I quickly looked away from her and stared at the wall, " I am sorry."

 

" Meh, I don't need your apology. It’s just a human emotion.."She replies. I felt her watching me,looking me over " Besides, I am curious." Her voice lowers to a whisper again. I felt even more confused than ever. I was here, having a casual conversation with a person that hated me. Now she was curious about something? 

 

" It might be that I am terrible tired or the fact I'm slightly drunk, but what makes you intriguing?" I watch her flash me a smile at me, not her usually smug one or a mean one, a real one. Something I hadn't seen in years.

 

Well, I knew the reason why I was talking so casual with her, it's because she was drunk. I guessing she more mellow? -- Wait, were still in school why the hell was she drinking? WHY THE FUCK IS SHE CALLING ME “ INTRIGUING”?

 

" Umm, You really should be drinking in school..." I ignored the question, but my curiosity was eating me. I began to fidget bit.

 

" Heh, what's a little going to do to anyone?" She stopped leaning on the counter and began to slowly walk towards me, " You never answered my question, what makes you intriguing?"

 

" I don't know.." I began to sweat. I wanted to run away, but I would feel just awful leaving a drunk girl alone. If anything happen, I would hate myself. As she came up to me, I watched her hold up her hand and begins touching my cheek.

" I think I can answer my own question, I find you pretty cute..." I watched her grin at me, " H-Heh, I can already tell you enjoyed my comment. I’m sorry for being such a ass."

 

She was right, I reached up to my other cheek and it was felt hot. I did know why just a simple comment from a drunk girl could make me fluster. 

 

I sigh, " Well, I am going to get the teacher. Please don't leave this bathroom."

 

" No, don't leave!" She quickly pulled into a hug tight. Damn, I swear I would hate for anyone to come in and see this scene. Suddenly, I heard another voice just outside the bathroom door. I froze and watched the door slowly open.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
